


【边兴】玉兔衔环（上）

by Jessicapinejr



Category: Baeklay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr
Summary: 太子贤x兔子精兴3p ooc 注意避雷





	【边兴】玉兔衔环（上）

是夜，晨曦宫里所有人都睡的正香，于是就很容易的忽略了一抹悄悄闯入的雪白身影。

那人一身白衣，身上缠了几条红缎子。乌发被一个红绳绑起，整齐的梳在脑后。他肌肤胜雪，唇瓣嫣红，一颦一笑都漂亮的不可方物。笑起来的时候，还有两个酒窝挂在脸上，让人不禁怀疑，里面是否盛了果酒，等着人来品尝。

他轻巧的躲过了侍卫，脚踝上挂着的铜铃叮当作响，却没有引起别人的注意。最终，他走到一间红木制成的大门前，轻轻朝门上一点，门便打开了。

风儿吹进了房里，带来一阵凉意。漂亮的少年浑身抖了抖，看向了殿内最深处熟睡的男人。

“呼……恩人可让我好找呀。”

……

边氏掌权，皇后共生两子，为四皇子边白贤，六皇子边伯贤。两兄弟相隔两岁，样貌及其相似，可谓是宫里一对双生兄弟。只不过，六皇子降生时，天上六朵祥云围绕着皇后的宫殿，彩霞满天，是大祥之兆。皇帝当即便定了，六皇子伯贤，是上天为本朝定的天命之人，封了太子。

两兄弟性格着实不同，四皇子温润如玉，待人温和，是宫中少男少女的梦中郎君；可小太子却性格顽劣，风流倜傥。两兄弟表面如此，其实心里颇为不同。边伯贤聪明，不屑于与别人明争暗斗，所以他装疯卖傻，暗地里却精明的很；而边白贤表面待人温和，其实内心野心勃勃，城府颇深，是个沉稳的男子。两人从小到大明争暗斗也被大家看在眼里，却依旧兄友弟恭，实在让人叫一声佩服。

可也有精明的皇子不知道的时候———边白贤着实搞不懂现在看到的是什么情况。

一觉醒来，便看到身边有一团软软的团子在身边，暖暖的，雪白的一团。他懵了一会儿，随即捧起这个团子细细观看，脸色当即一黑。

“来人！”他冷冷吩咐道，一群人便从殿外跑了进来，一个个跪下：“四皇子有什么吩咐。”

“你们怎么管的，竟然让兔子进了殿内。”他也不管三七二十一，把熟睡的兔子一拎，两个耳朵又长又软，一下就把熟睡的团子弄醒了。

“赶紧给本王处……”话音还没落下，便听到嘭的一声，边白贤周围升起了一团仙雾。他感到身上一重，一股好闻的奶香味直冲鼻内。

“这……”下面人都睁大了双眼，着实不敢相信眼前看到的。

边白贤微微惊愕的看着突然出现在怀里的漂亮少年，感到少年的气息在自己脖颈旁轻轻的吹拂 ，挠的人心痒痒。少年身形比他小一点，纤细的手臂轻轻环住他的脖颈，笑着说道：“恩人，可叫艺兴好找。”

声音娇软可爱，像是一杯冰镇的饮品，咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。

“哦？”下巴被轻轻捏起，少年透过上目线乖巧的看着边伯贤，让他来了兴趣：“本王何时对你有恩？”

“你不记得啦？”兔子少年身体娇软，撒娇似的在人怀里转了个身。“殿下……殿下当真不记得，十年前，殿下外出狩猎……”

十年前，太子寿辰，宫里办了狩猎，热闹的不行。太子与王爷们年龄尚幼，便被安排在小狩猎场玩耍。孩童天性善良，遇到猎物也不舍得杀生，只是抓了起来。

小太子还年幼，还是最为调皮的时候。一路在林子里跑的跌跌撞撞，一双漂亮的下垂眼好奇的看着四周，整个小脸红扑扑的，兴奋的不行。

“汪！！”一声凶恶的犬吠打破了本该宁静的树林，小太子听到一声草丛里发出的动静，心存疑惑。这是皇家的猎狗，一般乖巧懂事，并不会乱吠。小太子连忙跑了过去，却发现了一抹雪白的团子。

小家伙浑身发着抖，眼睛里尽是无措与害怕。猎狗凶恶的用爪子摁着小小的糯米团子，用鼻子对着小家伙滚圆的屁股闻了闻。小家伙似乎要昏过去了，动都不敢动一下，整个身体缩成了一团，着实可怜。

“坏家伙，走开！”小太子看不下去了，他捡起一根木棍，作势对着大狼狗挥了挥手。狼狗认得他，不甘心的看了一眼草地里的白团子，嗷嗷叫着走开了。

“你没事吧？”小太子跪了下来，小心翼翼的捧起白团子。小家伙这才意识到得救了，小小的身体渐渐的伸展开来，露出两条长长的，白里透粉的耳朵。小家伙葡萄似的眼睛水光潋滟的看着小太子，小尾巴微微的抖动。

“哎哟！”不料小家伙不仅没有与他亲近，还对着他的大拇指狠狠的咬了一口。兔子咬人可真不是想象中的那么软，而是咬出血了的。小太子刚想把小兔子丢到地上，结果下一秒小兔子就伸出了粉嫩的小舌头，轻轻的把人的血舔食了干净。小太子惊愕的看着自己受伤的伤口以肉眼可见的速度恢复，并且变成了一个小小的伤疤。

“你难道……是只有法术的兔子！”小太子瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的问道。小兔子不能说话，可是神奇的，小太子竟然觉得小兔子对着自己点了点头。

“那你跟我回家好不好？”小太子捧着白软的小兔子，一脸期待的问道。小兔子似乎有点犹豫，稍稍偏头看了看身旁的灌木丛，眨了眨眼睛，最终，点了点头。

嘛，就一天哦，看在你是我恩人的份上……

“兄长兄长——你看这是我的小兔子！”小太子兴冲冲的抱回去给同胞出生的哥哥炫耀，自己得到了个小宝贝。然而哥哥只是摸了摸兔子的脑袋，说道：“你是太子，可不能玩物丧志啊。父王说过……”

“太子太子，又是太子……”小太子气鼓鼓，抱着小白兔生闷气。“我可不想做！哥哥可比我适合多了……”

“乱讲。”小小少年年纪不大，但言语之间已经有别于其他的孩子，带着一丝他们没有的老成。“你生来就是要做太子的。”

只是，生来就要做太子的小太子，还是留不住小兔子。第二天他发现小兔子跑了，找了整个营地，都无果。他伤心的大哭，却被父王说教了一顿。

渐渐的，小兔子在他的记忆里便淡去了，可是，小兔子却下定了决心，要修炼成人形，长大后去他身边报恩。

只可惜，这是只笨兔子，好不容易找到了宫殿来，却认错了人。

“哦——”边白贤眯了眯眼，思考的样子像只狡猾的狐狸。“你是来报救命之恩的啊……”

他想起来了，六弟小时候带着一只兔子回了营地，就是怀里的这只吧？“你这动物倒也知道些人情冷暖，晓得来报恩。”

“族里的老人教我，滴水之恩，必当涌泉相报！”小兔子特别认真的说道，一只手蹭蹭人的肩膀，一只手戳戳人的胸膛，一点都不认生。“恩人，就让我报答你吧，这样艺兴也好积德。”

“……行啊。”边白贤微微一笑，眸子里尽是意味深长的意思——太子之位得不到，那属于太子的东西总该拿一样吧？

而且还是这样的小美人。

“你先从我身上下来。”

………

小兔子精叫张艺兴，活泼的很，每天嚷嚷着要报恩，却也没见得要做些什么。好在边白贤不是个难伺候的主，换做别人，早把这小妖精打包丢出去了。小妖精在宫殿里蹭吃蹭喝，倒是一点儿都没有报恩的样子。

不过宫里都是看脸的，而且这小兔子精嘴甜，说出来的话跟蘸了蜜似的，三言两语就把别人的魂勾走了。晨曦宫的所有宫人都知道了，这儿有个小兔子精，是来给他们家王爷报恩的。

只不过，边白贤从来不让兔子出这晨曦宫门。

然而张艺兴可不是什么乖巧的兔子，他活泼好动的很。他既然能轻轻松松进了晨曦宫门，那么也能轻轻松松大摇大摆的出去。他化了兔形，蹦蹦跳跳的穿梭在草地上。三瓣嘴跟着小鼻子一起抖抖抖，欢脱的不行。小兔子精一直勤学苦练，终于修了人形，却没出来玩过几次，着实可惜。

宫里的奴婢们各个都是长得漂亮的很，贵人们尽会享受，专门找长的好的用来使唤。小兔子简直看花了眼，在兔子洞里勤学苦练，这辈子都没见过这么多的人。

“太子爷，您慢点儿啊，可别为难奴才们了……”远处吵吵嚷嚷，小兔子耳朵灵敏的很，立马就跑到了朱漆的柱子后面躲了起来。只见来者一袭红衣，乌发随意的束起。他走路时身后一群长的漂亮的小宫娥，都捂着脸，低着头跟着。小兔子好奇的睁大了眼，可是等到那人走近时，他整个人吓得一激灵。

这……这不是他恩人吗？！难道……难道他发现自己不见了？！

他的恩人正大摇大摆的，扇着扇子，漫无目的的往兔子的方向荡过来。兔子急的不知道往哪躲，生怕就这么被恩人抓了回去。

“太子爷，快回去吧，可别为难奴才们了。”然而跟在人后面的一句话把兔子的担惊受怕变成了疑惑，太子？他的恩人不是太子呀，为什么……

然而正在他思考的时候，他感到身体一空，整只兔就被抱了起来，对上的是一双充满好奇和探究的下垂眼：“奇怪了，宫里哪位娘娘养了兔子？”  
小兔子害怕的不行，两只雪白的小腿使劲蹬蹬蹬，生怕这太子一个不小心把他摔了。

“六弟手下留情！”熟悉的声音传来，兔子的耳朵本来是垂下来的，听到人的声音突然浑身一抖，两只雪白的耳朵猛地立了起来。“四哥。”面前的人转过头，对着人点了点头：“这小团子是四哥的？”

“是啊，近日才养的，忙着忙着便忘记和你说了。”边白贤顺便把人手中瑟瑟发抖的白团子接了过来，意有所指的说道：“再者，六弟宫中有许多奇珍异兽，要是说趣味和玩乐，我这兔子可比不上什么的。”

“……是啊。”边伯贤笑着回答道，语气里透着一丝寒意。“四哥可不能这样说，兔子急了也会咬人——哪怕再亲近，也会咬人的。”

“若是能养好，那也是一种乐趣。”

“六弟说的是。”边白贤轻轻揉了揉手中兔子的头，笑的温柔。“时辰不早了，六弟还不回去准备？”

“这就回去。”边伯贤点了点头，扇子“啪”的张开，遮住微微勾起的唇：“那么，晚上再与兄长相见了。”

没必要再多费口舌，边白贤只是点了点头，就抱着团子回了宫殿。“你倒是跑的开心，嗯？”肉乎乎的脸颊被两根修长的手指无情的揉捏，张艺兴委屈的接受着人的蹂躏，但动都不敢动一下。

“怎么跑出去的？”边白贤一边走，一边问，小兔子委屈的动也不敢动，可怜巴巴的缩在人怀里，一副任君宰割的模样。

什么啊……边白贤轻笑，笑容中带着自己都不知道的宠溺。

明明是你跑出去的，竟叫我觉得你受委屈了。

果然妖精都是会迷惑人的吧？

………

宫里日日夜夜莺歌燕舞。哪个妃以上的娘娘过了生日，便都是要办寿辰的。宫中妃子皇子公主都会来祝贺。而张艺兴却化了兔形，被边白贤带在身边。兔子香香软软，乖巧的趴在边白贤腿上，边白贤时不时用遮在袖子底下的手去揉揉人的小脑袋，觉得着实有趣。

兔子被撸的晕晕乎乎，舒服的在人腿上睡觉。不料下一秒香甜的梦境就被人无情的打破——他被拎了起来。他惊慌的看着逐渐远离自己的地面与恩人，两只小短腿使劲的蹬蹬蹬，实在不知道发生了什么。

“兄长是真的喜欢这只兔子。”熟悉的声音传来，小兔子惊恐的看着面前笑的玩世不恭的太子殿下，满心满眼的害怕。

不行不行……不能总是被别人欺负呀。

“这兔子可有……”话音还没落下，只听到“嘭”的一声，一团白雾便把边伯贤包裹住了。他只觉得手上一重，方才还是毛茸茸的触感瞬间变了，好像丝绸一般的触感——是……皮肤？边伯贤睁大了眼，对上一双水光潋滟的下垂眼，与雪白的肌肤。他惊愕的看着怀里娇小的人，心里如擂鼓一般“咚咚咚”的鼓动。

“呀……”怀中少年突然羞红了脸，边伯贤这才注意到少年身上一丝不挂，整个人被他圈在怀里，浑身上下透着诱人的粉红，最引人注目的，还是尾骨后方，一团雪白的，毛茸茸的尾巴。少年整个脸埋在了边伯贤的胸前，睫毛轻轻颤动，惹人遐思。

怎么办呀……他怎么忘了早上化形之前，没有穿衣服……

不对，他没有念咒语啊？为什么会变成人？

可他顾不得这些，他感到一道道灼热的目光对他看了过来，让他产生了一种奇异的，从未感到过的羞耻感。宫中贵人们纷纷发出了惊愕的声音，甚至还有大喊，抓妖怪的。

张艺兴羞的直往人怀里的钻，边伯贤却像定住了一般，死死盯着张艺兴。

“尽给我惹事。”一声轻笑传来，张艺兴觉得自己背后一热，整个人被什么柔软的东西包裹了起来。他整个人缩成一团，一双下垂眼水光潋滟的望着把他抱起的恩人，整张脸红的和烤大虾一般。

“白贤在这和大家赔礼，家中玉兔顽皮，还请多多担待。”

“你……何时养了……”皇帝的声音传来，带着些犹豫。除了边伯贤，他最看重的便是这孩子，是个做忠臣，做清官的好料。于是皇帝责备的语气也软了些，只是想弄清楚情况，再做定夺。

“父皇忘了，之前神官说儿臣命中缺贵人。”他跪了下来，却把人搂在怀中。“这不，嫦娥娘娘送了儿臣一只玉兔呢。”他轻轻掐了掐小兔子的腰窝，以示警告。

“是……我是嫦娥娘娘派来的兔仙。”他委屈的听着人胡说八道，却还是顺着人的谎话说了去。他明明是来报恩的，他明明是个妖，却硬生生的说自己是天上的小仙……好生丢人！

“这……”皇帝皇后面面相觑，周围窃窃私语。小兔子裹紧了外袍，脸红的要滴血。

真是羞死了，让别人都误会，他们兔子都是耍流氓的。

“可惜吧……这小兔仙平日里都是兔子形态，实在不常化为人形。”边白贤笑着，慢悠悠的说道。“今日怕是……被六弟这么一抓，害怕了罢。”

“四哥的意思……还是我的不是？”然而边伯贤啪的一声把扇子打开，似笑非笑的看着缩成一团的兔子。“不知者无罪，六弟不要见怪才好。”

“喔——知道了。”边伯贤突然对着兔子行了个礼，眸子里尽是玩味：“还请仙子不要生气，是我越矩了，看到了仙子的……玉体。”他话里尽是调侃的意味，反而把张艺兴说的慌张了起来。

“不，不打紧……”小兔子怯怯的回道，睫毛轻颤。边伯贤还想说些什么，兔子却被边白贤一把拦腰抱起，兔子整个人颤了颤，夹紧了双腿——兔子恐高。

“那么，儿臣先告退了。”他朝着皇帝皇后，贵妃行了个礼，得到皇帝的点头后，才快步的离开了大殿。边伯贤站在原地，若有所思的盯着人离去的方向。

………

一路无言，边白贤沉默的让人害怕。张艺兴紧张的抓着人的衣袍，生怕恩人下一秒，就要把他丢出去。

不知道过了多久，他觉得自己被放到了床上。他发着抖，蜷缩着，死死闭着眼睛。

衣袍被人掀开，露出犯着粉的躯体。边白贤似笑非笑的看着缩成一团的兔子，将手摸上了兔子臀后雪白的尾巴。

“啊……”一股奇异的快感突然传遍了张艺兴全身，他颤抖的抓紧了身下的床单，生理泪水立马浮现在眼中——边白贤的手上有练剑练出来的茧。

兔子身上，最敏感的部位便是耳朵，背部，尾巴。

“怎么，这回倒是害羞了？”边白贤看着人的反应，觉得稀奇。他又将手往上移了移，顺着臀逢摸到了背后的凹陷处。这会张艺兴坐不住了，他眼角绯红，死死咬着唇，无力的抓住人作乱的手：“不，不要……”

“不要什么？”边白贤笑的无赖，挑眉看着人。“你很喜欢他？在他面前变成人？”

声音冷冷的，带着一丝醋意的不满。

“我没有！”兔子这会委屈了，“我，我不知道……”他也不知道，为什么遇到太子就会变了人形。可是他顾不上这些，他感到边白贤顺着腰后，摸到了欲飞的蝴蝶骨。“恩人，主人……”

小妖精。

“主人？”似乎被这个称呼取悦到了，边白贤不但没有停下来，反而变本加厉的欺身压上。张艺兴惊慌的夹紧了腿，一阵温热的吐息在耳边萦绕着，惹得他颈边泛起了一大片粉红。

“你既然知道我是你的主人，”下巴突然被人狠狠捏起，张艺兴被迫抬起头，直视着边白贤狠戾的眼神。“除了我，你不准在别人面前化形。”

“知道了吗？”

“……是。”张艺兴颤抖的闭上了双眼，下巴被人毫不留情的放了开，他感到一床被子被扔到了自己身上，一声冷哼传入了耳中。

过了好一会，他才敢睁开眼，房内已经空无一人，房门被死死的锁住了。

他无措的坐了起来，水光潋滟的眸子尽是疑惑和不解。

他的恩人，真的是这样，冷漠无情的吗？那个救了他，把他带回家的人，去哪了？

他变回了兔子，紧紧蜷缩在了一团。烛火燃尽了，整个房间静悄悄的，他蜷缩在角落，渐渐的睡了过去。

他这样期待的报恩，这样努力的修炼人形，竟是这样不顺利。

本想常伴恩人左右，可如今，他却迷茫了。

TBC


End file.
